The Blackfoot's Story Revised
by That XFactor
Summary: A Black foot Native American leaves her life and family to join Professor Charles Xavier's X-Men. Attaching herself to Ororo Munroe, and developing an emotional affair with a fellow X-Men. But the life of her comrades rests soley on her own. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, only made up characters. I pulled out as many facts as I could, but if you have any suggestions, then please feel free to tell me.**_

When you think of life, you think one of two things, those who have lived privileged lives and those who have not been so fortunate. Those who have not lived a life of silver and gold, live one of pain and death. Only considered sloppy seconds, looked at as stray animals, or pest. They are overlooked; uncared for, disregarded, and constantly coating the black roads red with their very own blood. I fall in-between both lives. At one point I lived a life of silver and gold, and now, I am sloppy seconds. I am viewed as a stray dog. Where do I begin? I barely know how to determine the beginning of this story. So I'll start where I believe this tale should begin.

Chapter One (The Blackfoot 'Indian')

It is a misconception that 'Indian' is the proper term to call my people. To properly address us, our tribal name should be given, but unfortunately that will not happen. My people were divided between Alberta and Montana. Many people believed our name derived from the discoloration of moccasins from ashes. Some believe that our tradition of women tanning their skin gave us our name. I'll allow you to come up with your own conclusion. My people call me Sisika, meaning bird. They say when I was born, the birds flew towards me as if I were they're own, hints the name. I know, how original. My father is called Chief Pallaton, meaning warrior. My mother was a black woman. A woman I have never met, only seen pictures of. They say I look like her. She's beautiful in her pictures. My father believes she's dead, but my spirit feels otherwise. If you were to ask me how my mother and father met, I would not be able to answer you. That's another story for later. At any rate, my people were well known for their hunting, and fighting abilities. Believe it or not, but our tribe consisted of over 120 people. We were not attacked for years. We were divided in bands or groups of 10 and 12. Each band consisted of a leader and healer. Just like any society, our bands were defined by place of residence and rank of the leader. I loved the summer. My people would gather around for tribal gathering and ceremonies. Memberships were only for the strong and sacrificial. I remember when I was 9. One of our long time enemies, the Crow tribe attacked us. I remember the smell of smoke and blood in the air. When battle is in order, my tribe paints their faces. The chief and bandleaders were wearing specific tribal markings to inform our enemies of their rank and title. I used to laugh at all the boys who were fighting in battle for the first time. Trust me. If you heard the silly derogatory names my father would give them, you would laugh too. But, I assure you, once they've stolen their first horse, or killed their first enemy, they would be given a name of honor. We would barely win that battle, loosing over 40 tribe members and 3 first born. It's going to take us years to bounce back.

When I turned 13, I remember vividly how my powers began to surface. My eyes went from hazel, to a deep royal blue. My hair, also from black to deep royal blue. My agility, strength and speed were all enhanced. As strange as this sounds, there's more. I can manipulate water. I can even allow myself to become a form of water, if that makes sense. It's like my body will be in this liquid state, yet I am solid. I know, I sound coo-coo, but it's true. I showed my father, trying to open up to him and he said ' Sisika! Stop this witchcraft. I don't ever want to see this again!' So…I kept it to myself. That was almost 7 years ago. Here I am, now, 19 and it is time for me to be given away. My father is anxious to find me a husband, but no man of our stature will want to marry a cursed woman. The one fool my father found is named Akecheta, meaning fighter. He is not only one of the most handsome men in our tribe, but he is the strongest, and best hunter. I know. Who could ask for more? But I called him a 'fool' for a reason. He reacts on emotion more than rationality, and he has gotten into many brawls because of his temper. I cannot see myself marrying him, but my father says 'I am in no position to be picky', which he is right. One day, I needed to get away, so I went to the river called North Saskatchewan River, which is our largest rivers. I sat on the edge and allowed the wind to wrap around my body. I pondered on my very near future for hours, atleast until the sun rests under the horizon. I mean, I know I've said this, but I can't marry a man like Akecheta. I rather marry a starving bear, and be his dinner. If only Akecheta had other views of life. He is so ignorant. We are so different; we can't even pick corn without arguing. Can't a woman pick corn in peace? Later, I heard footsteps, right behind me. They were heavy, so I assumed it was a man. My first thoughts were 'Here comes Mr. High-strung, to inform that the sun has set' As if I cant notice it's dark outside. I rose to my feet, ready to beat him at his own game, but when I turned around, it was a white man, right infront of me. His eyes were piercing, he was slightly slender, he had a baldhead, and he was in a wheelchair. A man with a jacket and ruby glasses was pushing him. I stood proudly, gearing to accept a fight. I mean it's not everyday you see two white men in our parts. They usually stay in the city, and if they are here, usually they want more than directions to the nearest city. But I…I heard someone in my head, speaking to me.

"We are not hear to hurt you, Sisika"

"Who was that?" I said closing my eyes and covering my ears.

"It was I. I am Charles Xavier, and this is Cyclops" the bald man said gesturing to the man with the ruby glasses.

"What is that you want? I hope it is not what I am thinking," I said on the defense. Our women have been getting raped lately, and I refuse to be a victim. If you rape me, then I'm raping you.

"I am not looking for anything of that nature. I have found what I am looking for. Sisika, I know who, and what you are. Your special abilities to manipulate water and moisture in the air. Your bodies ability to literally become one with this powerful force," he said, causing me to back away.

" And what is it to you?" I asked staring at him like meat.

"I would like you to join my elite team of X-Men. We fight for the greater good. We protect mutants and humans…" he began.

"What are these mutants? And who are X-Men?" I asked confused cutting his sentence off. I remember hearing rumors about them, but never really knowing exactly who or what they are.

After hearing Charles Xavier explain exactly who and what the X-Men were, I have to say, it was intriguing. I mean, the whole, saving human and mutant kind was pretty overwhelming. Do I really want the world resting on my shoulders? But, I would be with other mutants, people who understand exactly what I am going through, and maybe they can help me. Now I just have to run this to my father.

"I am glad you came?" my father said.

"What? You knew about this?" I told him walking towards them.

"The X-Men. I have heard great things and believe they can help you. I know you are special, and I have done all I can for you as a man and a father." He said grabbing my wrists. "I can not help you with these gifts you have been given, but this man can" He said gesturing towards Charles

"What about the wedding and…"

"I know you Sisika. You do not wish to marry Akecheta. I will not force you. I will however, tell you to go with these men, I will be here waiting for your return" He said. I just stared blankly at my father, unsure of what to think. He went into his quarters and came back to me with a silver armlet.

"This will protect you, and ward evil spirits away. This was my mothers, so cherish it, as I have," he said grabbing me for an embrace. Tears escaped my eyes, and I could not believe this was it. This was the beginning of a new life.

I followed the men until we were on the flat plains of my land. I looked back towards my father and noticed has usually proud stature was slumped and appeared weak. I couldn't bear to see him like that. I quickly turned away and continue following the Cyclops and Charles.

As I walked with these men, this strange black thingy appeared from thin air. I know. That sounds insane, but there was nothing infront of us only seconds before. I refused to walk any closer.

"It's ok child, it is only the blackbird" The professor began. "It is safe, and will get us home" he said. He held his hand out, and I willingly took it. I went aboard this 'blackbird', and sat in one of the seats Cyclops told me to sit in. He put a safety belt on me, and the Professor took a seat next to him. I looked out the window, as the blackbird began to take flight. I sat back in my chair and shut my eyes.

" This is it. Chapter two"


	2. Meeting The XMen

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.

Ororo walked quietly through the dark hallway. Even the most sensitive ears could not hear her gentle footsteps. She left the mansion the day after the incident with Logan. She assured the Professor that she would return in time for his return. She thought if she just avoided Logan long enough then the situation would die down gradually.

By the goddess who am I fooling? I probably embarrass him

What was she thinking kissing Logan? Has she gone insane? This was not regular behavior that she exhibited. In fact it was quite the opposite. Her stomach twisted at the thought. A nice hot bath and an undisturbed sleep is what she needs. She enters her attic room and sighs. Instead of heading straight to the bathroom, she instead plops right on her bed and sighs once more. Why does she even care if Logan is embarrassed or not?

Because you adore him

She urgently sits up trying to fight back her natural desires and feelings. She was attracted to him, yes. His animalistic ways, his one with nature and all of his surrounding. Not to mention his sex appeal. The attraction is there.

Goddess Ororo. Get yourself together.

Ororo falls back on her bed once more. She rolls over and puts her face deep in her pillow. She begins viciously punching and screaming within it. She hears a knock at the door and quickly straightens herself up.

"Come in" she says serenely.

That Bastard!

Of all the people that could be at her door Scott, Remy, Morph, Beast, Goddess…Magneto even. Just anyone but…him…Logan.

"Ro, we need to talk," He said reluctantly. Talking was not one of Logan's favorite thing's to by pass time. Ever since that kiss all he can think about is Ororo. Even before hand, he has found her attractive, but did she honestly have to kiss him like that. Just the thought of his mouth tasting her tongue made him hot and bothered.

Wait. You came here with a purpose bub. Oh! Yeah…Shit…I'm no good right now.

"Yes, we do Logan" her soft voice breaking him from his thought process." I wanted to talk with you," she answers in her soft, soothing voice. She straightens suddenly and her hand is ripped from her sheets as she lifts her head in a defiant, confident movement.

Logan looks Ororo up and down, mesmerized by her body. Damn, she's beautiful.

"So, what's going on between us, Logan?" Ororo asks in rush. She looks him right in the eyes and stands tall. She looks so defiant, so strong. Logan likes that about 'Ro, but he couldn't resist her lips...they're so juicy, plump, wet. Kissable.

I need to make her mine. Wait. Just do it bub! No! Wait.

Logan battles with himself for a split second until he crushes her lips with his. Ororo pulled back for a minute, only to sink into his body. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth as it battles for dominance with hers. Logan tightly wraps his strong arms around her waist while Ororo was entangling her hands into his long wild hair. They were unfortunately interrupted by a knock at Ororo's door.

SHIT! Bet that's fuckin' one eye.

Ororo urgently pulls away from Logan. Passion could be read all over her face and Logan could smell her arousal. She stared into his eyes for several moments, trying to read him.

"Who is it?" she asked never turning away from him.

" It's Jean. Is everything ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yes" is all Ororo could say. Logan's stare was so intense. She wanted to turn away, yet…for some reason, she couldn't.

" Are you sure?" Jean asked trying to get confirmation.

"Yeah, she's sure!" Logan shouts frustrated.

Damn lady. Leave us the fuck alone Red!

"Well, I came up here to tell you Professor is here with the new mutant, and he wants us all in the war room now" Jean said irritated. What is Logan doing in Ororo's room? Hmmm. Logan heard Jean walk down the steps. He focused his attention back on the cocoa goddess standing before him. He reverenced in her beauty for the little time they had left. He softly brushed a long white strand out of her face.

What is between Ro and me? Whatever it is…I want more of it.

"Be back here tonight," Ororo ordered. She walked away from Logan, breaking his hold. She felt cold out of his arms, but they could do a lot more talking tonight. Hopefully.

The X-Men all met in the war room. Sisika stood uncomfortably. She felt like a science experiment gone wrong, and all eyes were on her. She wished she could've been the fly on the wall. Not the center of attention. The professor told her she was only meeting the X-Men, and not the students. She felt a little at ease when he told her that. She noticed Ororo first.

She's beautiful. I never have seen a black woman with blue eyes, or white hair. I want her hair.

She observed everybody, but Ororo stood out the most. The Professor took her hand, comforting her. Then, he just had to open his mouth.

"X-Men, this is Sisika. She comes from Alberta. She has the ability to manipulate water, and any moisture in the air. She also has the ability to transform her body in a liquid much like water. I believe we only have skimmed the surface of her abilities"

Sisika stood, like a new girl infront of her class. She rubbed her sweaty palms together as her body began developing more heat. Her armpits became itchy and sweaty, and her face began producing perspiration. She brushed her royal blue hair out the way. Her waist length locks were her security blanket. It was her cushion, yet right now, it was just a pain. Her blue eyes met with everyone's in the room. She noticed a man with long auburn hair smoking a cigarette. He strangely had red on black eyes.

Ha! Strange? Look who has blue hair.

"Let me introduce you to everybody. This is Jean" The red haired, green-eyed beauty waved and smiled sincerely. Sisika felt very comfortable in her presence. "You already know Cyclops, better known as Scott" Scott smiled at Sisika and put a tender hand over Jean's. Obviously they were an item and he wanted to make it known. " That's Rogue or Marie, Jubilee, Kitty or Shadowcat, and Bobby or Iceman" The youngsters were all in a group. They have to be students. "That over there is Ororo better known as Storm, Logan or Wolverine, Betsy or Psylocke, and that man smoking in the corner is Gambit, or Remy" Professor said. "You may here Logan refer to him as Cajun from time to time" Professor added.

"You'll hear Logan refer a few different names to Scott from time to time" Bobby joked.

"Unfortunately Beast, Nightcrawler, and Colossus are all on a mission, but will be back by supper" Professor said. Sisika shook her head in confirmation.

"It's nice to meet you all" she said, speaking for the first time. Her nervousness could be heard in her voice, her voice projected softly and pitchy. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide how uncomfortable she was.

I hope its working

She stood proudly, trying to ignore all the eyes still on her.

"She's pretty" Bobby whispers.

"Yeah" Kitty whispers back

"Feel free to look around Sisika, and I will be giving you a tour of the ground within an hour" The Professor said. Sisika nodded and hurried out of the room. She went around the corner and leaned against the wall, exhaling for the fist time in 20 minutes. She wiped the sweat off of her face and wiped her palms against her legs. The Professor gave her some cotton gray leggings and a gray tank top to put on. She looked at her grandmother's armlet, getting a sense of relief and comfort. She could hear the X-Men leaving the war room, and chatting amongst themselves. She hurriedly ran around the corner, looking behind her, trying not to be spotted. THUD!

She ran into someone, her fall being cushioned by her butt. The smell of cigarettes was all too much for her right now. The last thing she needed was a headache. She looked up and saw Gambit, or Remy, whichever one of his real names were. Although he smoked, he still was handsome. He stood to his feet and lent a helping hand. She obliged, and Remy pulled her up.

"Excuse me chere," he said taking her hand to lips and tenderly kissing it.

"N…N…No. I mean, excuse me. I bumped in to you anyway," she said staring into his eyes.

"Den feel free to bump into me all de time" he said seductively. "Maybe Remy be seein' y' around. " He said bowing before her.

"Yeah" Is all she managed to get out of her lips.

"Maybe de danger room session tonight" he said looking into her eyes

"Yes, I would love to see you anytime…I mean…by way of danger room sessions" She said looking around oddly.

What the hell did I just say?

"Well, until then petite" he said kissing her hand once more. Gambit then walked off into the ends of the subbasement. Sisika stood there momentarily until she heard a soft serene voice say her name.

"Sisika" she turned around to see Ororo standing behind her. She stood frozen, blinded by Ororo's beauty.

"Hi" she greeted cheerfully, maybe a little to cheerful. Ororo smiled at her, allowing Sisika to feel a little more comfortable. "I'm sorry Storm, but if I may ask, what is your power?" she asked curiously.

"To sum it all up child, I control the weather" Ororo said smiling. "I can manipulate winds, moisture, and anything in the atmosphere to my benefit. I can also fly"

"Wow. That's pretty intense" Sisika said amazed.

"It can be. How are you settling?" Ororo asked tenderly

"I haven't been settling yet, but hopefully I will be soon. I still have to get my tour of this place," Sisika said expanding her arms and turning around.

"Ro" Storm turned around to see Logan waiting for her. She smiled eagerly and brought her attention back to Sisika. "Well, child, if you ever need anything. Please call on me," Ororo said taking her hand reassuringly before walking toward Logan. Sisika felt comfort in that statement.

Sisika found those elevators Professor pointed at and went to the main level, where she once again sees Gambit.

He's everywhere

Sisika quietly slipped behind Remy, finding her way up the stairs where the bedrooms were. Remy glanced over his shoulder smiling to himself

Y' still got it Mon ami

Sisika observed her surrounding, intrigued by this giant home. She noticed a teenaged girl with a yellow coat and short hair sitting on her bed. She noted the sunglasses sitting on her head as well. She short hair girl spotted Sisika and yelled for her.

"Hey" she said excitedly

"Hi" Sisika said nervously.

"Isn't your name Sisika or something like that?" She asked

"Yeah, Sisika" she confirmed

"Ok. Can I call you something else?" she asked childishly.

"Ummm…like what?" Sisika asked curiously

"I don't know, like…Ummm" Jubilee paused in extreme thought. "Chica?" Jubilee asked excitedly

"Chica?" Sisika asked shocked and slightly curious

"It's Spanish. It means girl," Jubilee said in a 'duh' fashion. "I am learning Spanish and want to call someone that so bad, and you look like a chica" Jubilee informed

"Oh, well I am a girl" Sisika said with a smile

"Are you nervous?"

"Not so much anymore, but I am still a little. I still just don't know what to expect" she began

"It's ok, everyone feels like that at first. Give it a few days, it will change, promise" Sisika smiled at Jubilee and decided to keep looking around. She waved 'bye' to her and left her room. Right across from it though, she saw a door that said her name. Sisika opened it, and saw the cream colored room. Her bed was neatly made. She saw a wooden desk with a chair and a computer. A bookcase, dresser and nightstand were all scattered throughout her room. She went towards her dresser and saw a note.

Dear Sisika,

Welcome to the mansion and the X-Men. We hope you will enjoy being part of our family. Here is a small token of our appreciation and love.

Enjoy

The X-Men

Sisika opened her drawers to see all six of them full of clothes and underclothes. The first two consisted of nothing but underwear and bras. The last four, were blouses, tops, t-shirts, and pants. Sisika smiled from ear to ear. She placed a tender hand on her dresser.

OMG! OMG! OMG!

.


	3. He doesn't want a fight with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.

"Ro, come here" Logan ordered. Ororo was across her room posted on her balcony, soaking herself in the moonlight.

Professor must still be busy giving Sisika the tour. I wish he would finish quickly.

Ororo turned around to face Logan. She slowly walked towards him, swaying her hips from side to side. She observed his facial expressions, almost unreadable.

"Logan this could be dangerous," She said stopping in her tracks. Her yoga pants hugged her like a second skin, as did her tank top. Ororo was second-guessing herself. Logan was unpredictable, and so was this relationship or whatever it is. She wasn't ready to put herself out there yet. The more she looked at him though, the more she wanted to just take the risk.

Maybe this could work. Oh, Goddess! I am so confused, lost in myself. Why does he have this effect on me?

Logan said nothing, only held his hand out to her. He wanted her to come to him. He wanted her to seal this on her own. She continued to slowly walk to him, her heart pounding harder and harder. She felt like it was going to explode or find itself jumping out her chest and onto her wood floors. When she was within reach he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Ororo was aroused and unsettled all at the same time. Logan nuzzled her neck. Ororo tilt her head back, allowing him to have access to the length of her chocolate neck. He gripped her waist with one hand, and supported her head with the other. His tongue traveled along the length of her neck. He was on a mission to find that one sensitive area of her neck. He patiently gave attention to all areas of her neck until he noticed, right under her ear, towards her back nape, he found it. Her eyes shot open as Logan began savagely indulging this very sensitive area. Ororo brought her hands from his arms to his hair, losing herself within it. Her gentle breaths became heavy and loud. Logan smiled to himself, as he heard her moan his name.

"Mmmm…Logan" she moaned softly. He loved hearing his name come from those lips. He lowered his eyes to her ample breasts. He removed himself from her neck, and set one beautiful breast free. A hard dark chocolate nipple greeted him alertly. His mouth watered at the sight. He couldn't wait to get one into his mouth. He lowered his mouth to the chocolate treat and began sucking gently. Ororo arched her back, pushing her breast deeper into his mouth. Logan growled, sending shivers down Ororo's spine.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Who the FUCK is at her damn door?

Logan's eyes widened. Ororo pushed herself away from Logan. His lips were still perched as he reached out to Ororo, begging her to come back to him.

"Come in." Ororo said nervously. She attempted to straighten herself up as quickly as possible.

"Sugah, we have to meet in the dang… Oh boy. Umm…I'm leavin' " Rogue said closing the door. Ororo looked towards her frozen love, and then down at herself. Her breast was still free for the world to see. Ororo was never one to be ashamed of her nudity, but in this case, it's an exception. She hurriedly crammed her breast back into her shirt, heat rushing to her cheeks. The room suddenly became hot, and she didn't feel up to a danger room session. Logan looked as though his dreams were crushed. Normally people never bother Ororo, why today of all days, is she so damn popular. These kids must have sex radar or something. Ororo rubbed her sweaty palms against her arms and walked towards her door.

"Come, we will talk later" she said looking towards an irritated Logan. Logan put his head down like a sad puppy and followed Ororo to the danger room.

Sisika sat down patiently as she watched the X-Men, one by one enter the danger room. Gambit still was inhaling on a cigarette like before.

"For God's sake Remy put that thing out" Scott ordered obviously agitated by it. Instead of doing what he was ordered Remy continued to smoke, atleast until Ororo entered the room. He must have a lot of respect for her. She must have zapped him with lightening before or something. Everyone was dressed in comfortable clothes; sweatpants, t-shirts, legging, tanks, sports bras and tennis shoes were an assembly of the dress code. I still wore the grey tank and leggings the professor provided earlier. I didn't wear shoes though, only socks. Why? I honestly don't know, one of those hoo-hah moments.

"Everyone will be divided in teams of three. Logan, Storm, and myself will be team one. Kitty, Bobby and Rogue will be team two, and Sisika, Gambit, and Jubilee are of course team three." Cyclops said in a military commander tone. He was so monotone that Sisika almost tuned him out. "Jean will assemble scenarios in the control room," He continued. Sisika was so nervous that she had to use the bathroom. Her stomach fluttered, her heart was beating out of her chest. Everyone seemed to be bored and in place. But bored, she was not, and also she was very out of place. She walked towards her group and looked to Scott for more instruction.

"The objective is to see which team will last the longest. Which ever team lasts the longest will be excused from three danger room sessions" When the X-Men heard Cyclops say that, they lit up with excitement. Scott just said the magic words and they were about to fight for their prize.

"Begin" Jean's voice said over an intercom. Sisika also noticed Psylocke appearing in the control room. Sisika quickly dodged one of Cyclops' optic blasts. She lost herself in the commotion faster than it began. She didn't know who to attack or who to leave alone. She didn't really know who was attacking her. So, she did what she thought was best. She went for Cyclops who attacked her first anyway. Sisika ran towards Cyclops. He was stunned by her speed and agility. She dodged everything coming at her using her peripheral vision, allowing herself to be aware of everyone. Her body began to liquefy, and she became the substance of water, but hard like ice, Scott didn't know what to make of it, neither did the teammates. She engulfed herself and Cyclops into a watery cocoon. Scott held his breath as she began lowering the temperature of the watery bubble. He felt like millions of knives were stabbing him all over his body. Sisika compressed the water to Cyclops body, and used it to throw him 50 feet across the danger room, slamming his back against the wall. For minutes Cyclops was unconscious. He slowly came to coughing, and gasping for air. Sisika was still in her watery form, her eyes glossed over. She looked towards her fellow mutants, who didn't know whether to 'wow' her or 'uhhh' her. Logan wanted a piece of her. Of course he wouldn't fight her as he would an enemy, but he wanted to test her. He wanted to see what she could do to a man of his strength. Sisika held a deep secret. As Logan approached her, he unsheathed his claws. Sisika stepped back at the motion and did a little trick of her own. With deep concentration, she lowered her own body's temperature, turning her once liquid form into ice. She crossed her arms together, and formed ice swords from each hand. Logan's eyes widened as everyone else's.

"Damn kid, your power is a livin' weapon." He commented

"Now isn't that the pot calling the teakettle black" she said getting into a fighting stance. Although Sisika learned how to manipulate and evolve her power to an extent. She can't hold this stage of her power for long. It weakens her quickly, so she knew she would have to end this as fast as possible. In the control room, Jean and Psylocke were just as shocked as the rest of the X-Men. Jean allowed the professor to use the imagery in her mind to see the battle and Sisika's hidden abilities. Sisika patiently studied Logan. She studied how he anticipated her, how he watched her like prey. She knew she wouldn't win, but it got the rest of the X-Men watching so she might as well give a show. Logan swiftly leaped into the air, slashing at the air, aiming for Sisika. She rolled out the way as quickly as possible, her shirt still getting torn.

Woa! He could've sliced me open. Crazy man!

She began slashing at him, every scratch or cut she gave him, healed before she could give him another. Logan smiled and leaped at her, kicking and punching at her, holding back majority of his strength. She fell on her back with one of his kicks, only to be put back on her butt by another. Her frustration began getting the best of her. He was making a fool of her and that was intolerable. She sliced at him and kicked him connecting with his cheek. Not only did Logan not fall but he smirked at her.

I need to take him out. Does he ever quit?

She slashed at him, cutting him deep across his cheek. It healed slowly, but she enjoyed the sight of his blood trickling down his face and neck.

"I tink chere enjoyin' dis" Remy said with his hands crossed.

"Yeah, she's actually good, I mean she cut Wolvie" Jubilee said shocked and almost appalled. Sisika punched at Logan and missed, instead he pushed her down to the floor. He could smell her excitement. He found that interesting. Sisika was one of the few opponents that enjoyed fighting him. He could also smell her weakness building. He knew this fight had to end soon

"This could get out of hand," Cyclops said to Ororo

"No, Logan won't let it" Ororo said with confidence

Sisika began throwing ice shards at Logan. One by one, he dodged them, just as quickly as they came at him. Sisika ran towards him, desperate to end this fight. She kicked him in his face and sliced at his chest, only scaving him. Cyclops knew this was getting to bloody. Although Logan could take it, it made him nervous.

"End this now!" he yelled at them.

Sisika stubbornly ran towards Logan, thinking she had this in the bag. She leaped into the air, and pulled her feet down angling towards Logan's chest. Logan rolled over, watching Sisika fall to the floor. She rose to her feet only to fall back to her knees. She was breathing heavy and her eyelids were getting heavy as well.

"I said 'NOW'!" Cyclops shouted. He felt like his authority was being challenged. Sisika slowly went back to her true form. She was on all fours, sweaty, and drained. She couldn't move, and could barley stay conscious. Ororo walked towards Scott and put a tender hand on his shoulder, as she observed the weak mutant.

"It is over" Ororo confirmed. Logan walked towards Sisika and gently picked her up cradling her to his chest.

"You did good kid," he said to the exhausted newbie. Sisika fought to stay awake for as long as she could. She didn't want the X-Men to see her like this. She saw Gambit come towards her and Logan. Sleep began to win the battle over her.

"It's okay kid. Rest" Logan said as gently as he could. Sisika obliged him, and rest her eyes. Her long blue hair was soaked and layed on her body like velcro.

"She be givin' de Wolverine a run for his money non?" Gambit asked with a smirk

"Shut up Cajun" Wolverine said. The students spoke amongst themselves about the amazing fight.

Logan gently placed Sisika in her bed, tucking her in. He stared at her for several seconds watching her sleep.

Damn, this kid has heart. She's gonna be somethin'.

Logan admired her. She was unlike many mutants he's faced. Logan gently closed her door and went to Ororo's room. Ororo was on her balcony soaking in the moonlight. Logan noted her pink lace nightgown, as his mouth began to water at the sight. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Hello" Ororo greeted softly

"Hey" Logan said between kisses. Ororo turned towards Logan and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. Logan tightened his hold on her.

"Logan. Is this just purely sexual?" Ororo asked bluntly. Logan looked at the sky and then at Ororo in confusion.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked curiously. "Do you honestly think I'm that much of an asshole?" he asked offended

"Answer the question" Ororo said removing her arms from around him.

"No, it's not 'Ro" he said seriously.

"How can I believe you?" she asked turning away from him.

"Did you make me answer just to shoot me down?" he asked throwing his hands up in a defeated manner.

"No, Logan. But, not so long ago, were you all over Jean. It makes me think about your motives" Ororo said turning to look him in his eyes.

"Who started this? You did 'Ro. You're the one that kissed me first" Logan said pointing at Ororo and walking towards her, his voice growing with frustration.

"I may have Logan. What am I thinking? We started out with sexual intentions and will only end it that way" Ororo said unable to look at Logan. Logan put his hands in his hair, pushing it back as if he were a Calvin Klein model.

"It's not like that 'Ro. You're making it that way," Logan said walking closer.

"I apologize for giving you the wrong impression of me Logan. Understand I care about you deeply. But…I refuse to be just a sex partner. I want to be a lover, and have a companion," Ororo confessed. She stared at Logan, wanting to see his eyes. Read them, read something.

Shit! Run. No! Stay put! Fuck Run! Stay Dammitt!!

Logan battles with himself for several moments before deciding to listen to Ororo. What did he want? Did he want a relationship? Commitment? Someone to love? No! He's a loner, stands and remains alone. Maybe that's his problem.

"What can I do to prove this to you, that this is not just sexual? I may want something out of this too 'Ro" Logan said gently grabbing her shoulders. Ororo looked down at her feet, and then spoke in almost a whisper.

"Hold me tonight Logan. I need that," Ororo said before looking back at him. He relished in her beauty. The moonlight gave her a more animated look. Her eyes were twinkling, but read of an unsure mind. Ororo's skin was flawless, and he body was hot.

Shit! Damn! You're on your way to pussyville bub.

"Ok" he said in a comforting tone. He and Ororo both walked to her bed, hand in hand. She climbed in first, scooting to the edge to make room for him. Logan got in, quickly. He wrapped his arms around Ororo and pulled her to him, molding his body to hers. She felt so…so…right against him. Logan put his nose to Ororo's hair, and inhaled deeply.

Vanilla. Sandalwood.

Ororo's room even smelled more Ororo, than she herself did. It didn't take Ororo long to fall asleep in Logan's arms. Logan slowly trailed off into a sleep along with her.

Pussy!

Sisika awoke to the smell of a sweet smelling tobacco. She knew it wasn't Remy's horrible cigarettes. She looked at her clock to see it was 3 in the morning. She scrambled to climb out of bed. She only slept for a few hours. She wanted to see who was responsible for this strange smell. She left her room, and followed the smell to the break room, where she sees a young African American man. He had on a t-shirt and basketball shorts. His hair was in very tiny dreadlocks, which were confined to a ponytail. They were long, the ponytail hitting around the middle of his back. He had black eyes, and his skin was a creamy chocolate color. Tattoo's covered his arms, like sleeves. He was athletically built, almost like a basketball player. He was watching a porno.

Ok…Horny aren't we?

Sisika walked to his line of vision and took a seat across from him. She grabbed a magazine that was lying on the table infront of him.

"How do you know I wasn't reading that?" he asked after inhaling his cigar.

" Because, it wasn't open," Sisika said in a 'duhh' fashion

The young man giggled at her response, then inhaled once more on his cigar. He was trouble, she could tell.

"What your name be?" he asked. His grammar was awful, and he had a very deep southern accent.

"My name is Sisika," she said correcting him in the process.

" Awww…shit" he said rolling his eyes

"What?" Sisika asked curiously

"Another stuck up bitch. All ya'll out of the country woman be stuck up as fuck," he said inhaling once more on his bar of heart attacks. Sisika was appalled by his comment and his sense of disrespect.

"Excuse me?" Sisika asked putting the book down, forgetting about it.

"You heard me man" he said relaxed,

"Disrespectful little boy" Sisika said harshly

"Damn, she bites back" he said putting his cigar out

"You have no sense what so ever. Did you parents forget to give you some? Or did you grow up around senseless people such as yourself?" Sisika said challenging him.

"Watch your mouth girl," he said calmly, but assertive.

"Oh, you can dish it but can't take it" Sisika said smiling

"Naw that ain't it" he said looking at her.

"Whatever dickwaud" Sisika said getting up to leave

"Dickwaud? Damn, that's new." Sisika looked at the obnoxious assholes arm, and noticed the name Malachi tattooed on his hand.

"Is your name Malachi?" she asked curiously.

"Damn you can read," he said smartly

"I'm done trying to be nice to you," she said throwing the magazine at him. She began walking away, until she felt something being thrown at her butt. She turned around and saw the empowering magazine on the floor. She rolled the magazine up and smacked Malachi across the head. She then threw it on his lap, before walking away once more. Sisika looked back one-second teeth grit and eyes angered. She was on fire and didn't have time for that. When she looked back to her occurring path, Malachi was infront of her.

"What? You were just…How did you…What!?!" she finally asks putting a hand on her hip. Malachi's eyes were all black, and read frustration and irritation in every stare he gave her. As handsome as he was, he was a serious dick. How could he be a X-Men? Sisika challenged him, staring at him silencing her fear building in her gut.

He doesn't want a fight with me!

Note: Sorry it took so long to make this chapter. School has been taking control of my life, and my inspiration has definitely been deprived. I will do my best to not make this a habit.


	4. Sexual Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.

Malachi's intense stare intimidated many villains, and Sisika was no different. Who did this mutant thug think he was? He was so rude and disrespectful, and he was content with that.

"Look girl. I don't know you from a can of paint, but you commin' off the wrong way already. Don't ever cross me like that again!" he demanded. Whatever calm ore was surrounding him, left faster than she could blink. Sisika couldn't see him as a X-Men. He didn't match the rest of the bunch; even Logan didn't seem this over the top.

"I don't take kindly to threats" Sisika said standing on her tiptoes to seem bigger.

"Believe me, I don't make idled threats baby girl" he said removing the gruffness from his voice, returning to the original calm voice that was first introduced. Sisika bit down on her back teeth causing her jaw to pitrude. Her anger was flooding her senses. He was making her loose control. He kept challenging her in every word he said. She wanted to cut his head off, burn him alive, just torture him in some fashion.

"Is this how you always make a first impression on people?" she asked still on her tiptoes.

"No, just you" he said walking past her, brushing her shoulder. She was sick and tired of him already. She formed a ball of water in her hand, and tossed it at his head. She might as well make a mockery of him considering he needs to be knocked off his high horse. He stopped dead in his tracks. Maybe the water ball was the wrong way to go. Sisika immediately regrets doing it, looking into his eyes, was like looking at Satan. He didn't turn around; he just continued to walk back to his seat. Sisika took that as her cue to leave. She stomped out the room and back to hers. She couldn't believe the audacity of that creature. What kind of a human being was he? Where did he grow up? Rudeville? Sisika opened her door, and slammed it shut, loud enough for him to hear. She may have been acting immature but she didn't care. At that point who would?

Sisika layed on her bed, looking up to the ceiling. She relaxed her eyes, everything becoming blurry. She reached over and ran her hand over her armlet. The carvings were deep and accentuated. She lost herself in the feel of the cold silver. She missed her father, and tribe. Just thinking of her father caused a tear to escape her eyes. She rolled over, wiping her face. She wished she could be with her father. Sisika felt vulnerable right now; she just wanted to have sex. She wanted someone to feel this void in her spirit, hold her, and put her down proper. Was that so much to ask? With all that frustration, Malachi would almost be perfect if he wasn't such a dick. She rolled her eyes and bashed herself for the thought and her lack of emotional control. She took her tank top off, her legging quickly following. She pushed her panties to the side and began playing with her clit. She shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Sensations of pleasure shot all over her body, exploding through her spine and between her legs. She arched her back as she slowly massaged her sensitive clit, moaning quietly in her room. She planted her feet flat on the bed, bending her knees. She put her index finger in her mouth, tasting the saturated finger. She then placed it back unto her clit and continued playing with herself. Sexual images of her and Remy began racing through her mind, images she has never planted before. A river of pleasure began to surge through her body as she imagined Remy's hands between her thighs instead of hers exploded in her mind. She pictured him kissing along her neck, her cheek, her collarbone, and down to her ample breasts. Her climax neared as she continued her play. She bit down harder on her lip to silence herself as her climax began to arrive. Her back arched as she felt the surges of pleasure overcome all her senses. She relaxed once her climax subsided. She removed her hands from her soaked pussy. She rolled over in her bed and fell back to sleep.

Ororo awoke to Logan's strong arms around her. He was still sleep, holding her tightly. Ororo maneuvered herself so she could look Logan in the face. He pulled her closer and nuzzled himself comfortably on her chest. Ororo ran her slender finger along his cheek, sideburn, and his shoulder length messy hair. She played with his eyebrows, careful to keep her touch as light as possible. She didn't want to disturb the Wolverine's slumber what so ever. She then observed his massive arms, his muscles bulging, and well defined.

"Strong man" she whispered. She admired that about him. Logan was so masculine in every way, so strong, and massive. He made her well aware of just how feminine and delicate she truly is. Nothing was little about Logan, and that is said literally. Ororo on the other hand, was soft, regal, controlled, a goddess even. How can these opposites build anything? Ororo felt Logan's hot breath against her décolleté, sending shivers down her spine. He tightened his hold on her, causing his face to be smothered by her chest. Ororo felt awkward in such a position, she tried to gently push away from him, but he only tightened his hold on her. He groaned with irritation, before falling back to sleep.

Damn him!

Sisika pulled her wet waist length locks into a high messy ponytail after showering, getting dressed and putting on her fluffy slippers Kitty purchased for her. She walked to the kitchen, eager to fill her empty stomach. She saw her enemy of the mansion sitting down reading the paper.

"Wow! It reads" Sisika said going into the fridge. Peter and Kitty were sitting down at the table eating pancakes and bacon. Malachi took a sip of his coffee, ignoring Sisika's comment.

"Sisika this is Peter" Kitty said with a smile. Sisika smiled and shook Peter's hand introducing herself.

"Hey, Sisika" he said happily. Sisika went back to the counter to make a smoothie. Grabbing strawberries, bananas, and ice. She heard more footsteps coming towards the kitchen. She looked to the entrance to see Logan and Ororo, both still in their nightclothes.

"The dead have arisen" Kitty said jokingly

"Shut up kid," Logan scolded.

"Hello, everyone" Ororo greeted. She looked gorgeous in her nightgown.

"Hello Ms. Munroe" Malachi greeted politely. Sisika looked at him shocked as if she's seen a ghost, or an alien. He glanced at her for a split second, then back at his paper.

"Hello Malachi" Ororo said kissing him on his cheek. Sisika frowned at the sight.

How could she have a connection with a human like that?

Logan grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, also grabbing Ororo a glass of apple juice. She thanked him with a peck on his lips. Even though they're serious opposites, Sisika found them adorable. Sisika drank her smoothie before Ororo and Logan could get comfortable. She wanted to get away from Malachi as soon as she could. She went to the break room to watch television. She wanted to be alone, which would be difficult considering the house was full of mutants. She saw Scott and Jean on the computer, looking at decorative ideas and samples for bedrooms. She quickly left the room silently, so not to disturb them. She notices her bedroom door open. She decides to investigate and confront the intruder. She sees that it's Remy picking up a card from her floor.

"Ahem" she says with her hands on her hips

"Dis not what it look like" he said turning to face her.

"What is this then?" she asked trying to sound irritated. In all actuality, she liked this surprise, and hoped there would be more of them.

"Lost my card chere," he said calmly. He had this confidence about him, like he knew he was some sort of a catch, or could have any woman he wanted. He walked closer to her, staring her in her eyes. Sisika felt like he could read her mind, like she was naked infront of a crowd of people. She felt like he was stripping her down, and dissecting her of every thought. He licked his lips seductively and walked past her. She looked over her shoulder, watching him walk away, she layed on her bed, already horny.

UGH!!!!!!!

She ran her hands down her face, ashamed of her sexual tendencies. What has gotten into her? She never thought this way until now. It must be the mansion. Ororo walked past Sisika's room, peaking through the door. She saw Sisika lying on her bed, obviously disturbed.

"Is everything alright child?" Ororo asked gently. Sisika peaked through her copper brown fingers to see Ororo. Sisika sat up, eyes slightly closed. She felt like Ororo could read her through her eyes, and Sisika didn't want to give her a chance to do so.

"Yes" Sisika said looking down at her feet.

"May I come in?" Ororo asked tenderly. Sisika nodded. Ororo sat beside Sisika, attempting to gain her trust.

"What is on your mind?" Ororo asked nudging at Sisika. Sisika smiled to herself, knowing Ororo was indeed not ready to hear her dirty thoughts. Sisika did have one question though.

"What's up with Malachi? His temper is short, and he's well…a dickwaud" Sisika said looking at Ororo. Ororo giggled softly and put a tender hand on Sisika's shoulder.

"He has quite a past child. His family is dead, by indescribable circumstances. His past is much like Wolverine's…but unlike Wolverine, he remembers every moment of it." Ororo's eyes become glassy, as if she wanted to cry. It saddened Sisika.

"What happened?" Sisika's curiosity overcame every emotion within her.

"That I will leave for him to tell you" Ororo began. "He is quite a gentleman when he gets to know you" Ororo said. Sisika's eyes grew wide, she highly doubted anyone like him could be a gentleman, but Ororo trusts him, so who knows.

"What about you child? Tell me about yourself" Ororo said gently. Ororo made you want to open up to her. Maybe it was her beauty, or serene voice, maybe her kindness. Whatever it was, it was comforting.

"Well, I was born in Alberta. My father is the leader of my tribe, and my mother is African I believe. I don't know much about her though, just what she looks like." Sisika and Ororo spoke for what seemed like forever. Ororo began braiding Sisika's hair as Sisika told her of every aspect of her life. Ororo was an excellent listener, and her wisdom exceeded her years.

Ororo left Sisika's room after talking for almost two hours. Sisika explored the mansion, trying to find Malachi. After talking to Ororo, she felt horrible for treating him like that, even though he was an ass to her. Just because he's an ass, doesn't mean she has to be a bitch right? Right. After fifteen minutes of searching, she finds him, in the library, alone. He wasn't reading or on the computer, he was…just sitting.

"Malachi" she says nervously. She didn't want an argument or any fight of any kind. She just wanted to talk. He turned to her, calm and relaxed. He didn't say anything, he didn't seem real eager to talk to her.

"Malachi" she said again. Sisika began walking closer to him, she felt challenged again. Why is he making this talk so difficult?

"Yeah?" he asked. He didn't yell or anything, but he did sound irritated. Sisika couldn't deal with this, she turned around on her heals and began walking out the library. Sisika felt defeated once again. How many times must she feel this way by this asshole? He didn't try and stop her; he just sat there and watched her walk out. Sisika wanted to yell at him, slap him, something. She wanted to transfer all of her frustrations to him, let him feel this irritation.

I need to find Remy. Let some of this sexual tension go. NO! NO! NO! Get a hold of yourself you horny deviant! AHHHHH!

Sisika pulled at her hair as she left the library. She rushed to a lake behind the mansion. She needed to be with nature; she needed to release this in someway. A good swim should help, hopefully. She reached the lake and quickly removed her clothes. She undid the braid Ororo had previously put in. She jumped in the lake, swimming out as far as she could. Granted the water wasn't at its cleanliness, but she didn't care. She allowed the water to surround her body; it hugged at her hair, every curve, every inch of skin she possessed. Unbeknownst to her, she had a visitor, someone watching her, admiring the view. When she came up for air, she noticed him watching her, eyes twinkling. He smoked his cigarette in the shadows, allowing himself to be seen. He walked closer to her and sat down infront of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Admiring y' petite"


End file.
